


Untitled

by DragQueenCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Het Sex, Outdoor Sex, bareback, can you use that for het sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragQueenCas/pseuds/DragQueenCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's a dick, but Jo's nethers don't seem to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Jo was pissed. She was pissed that her mom was making her come back home, but she was more pissed that she sent some stranger to collect her. She sat in the front seat of the car pouting with her arms crossed, a scowl plastered on her face as she stared out the window.

The guy was hot, but he was older than Jo, and he was doing her mom’s dirty work, so she tried not to be turned on by him. The man – Luce (and who the fuck calls their kid Lucifer, anyway?) – was humming along to the music; some 70s soft rock that had Jo scoffing.

 

“What?” he shot out. “Don’t like my music, sweetheart?” His tone was teasing, obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

“Don’t call me that,” she said forcefully, shooting him a glare. Her voice softened when she said, “Actually, this is a pretty good song.”

“Glad you think so.”

They rode in silence for a time, before Luce scrubbed a hand behind his neck and glanced at Jo. “I’m uhh… I’m sorry for the pet name,” he said. “I don’t know you well enough for that.”

Jo stared, mouth agape, at Luce. The gruff man did NOT seem like the type to apologise for anything. He was brash and witty, and totally delicious.

Wait, what? Jo turned to face the winding road again. “Uhh thanks,” she muttered. “I appreciate that.”

“You okay?” Luce frowned, tossing a glance at her every now and again while trying to watch the road.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered. “Just fine.” She shot a reassuring smile at him and crossed her legs. His ice blue eyes and taunting nature were making her slick. This was weird, because he was definitely not her type, not to mention fifteen years older than her AND her mother’s friend. It was bizarre.       
  
But the cunt wants what the cunt wants, so Jo found herself stifling gasps and tightening her legs together with every bump they crossed. She could feel the slick on her thighs and her skirt did nothing to help with mopping it up. She took a few deep breaths and shut her eyes, fingers gripping her biceps so hard, her skin was white.

“You alright?” Luce asked in that smoke over cold lakes voice of his. It did nothing to help Jo’s situation. “You gotta take a leak?” He glanced down at Jo’s crossed legs and started pulling over, not even waiting for an answer.    

All it took was the sight of Luce’s big hands turning the wheel, biceps tensing as his arms crossed over each other, before Jo was on him. He managed to park, but barely had time to look at the girl before she was almost in his lap. Her lips missed his and caught his cheek, hands gripping his shoulders as she struggled to climb onto his lap. He didn’t even protest; he’d been trying to hide his boner since she started huffing strained breaths about ten minutes ago.  

When they shuffled and bumped and beeped the horn, Luce finally said, “Get out of the car.” Jo frowned but obliged, standing by the door. Luce climbed out and immediately spun her around, pinning her so that her front was pressed to the side of the car. She groaned and pushed her forehead to the metal, hands against the glass window of the back door.

Luce dragged a hand down her side, hitching up her skirt and pulling her panties aside to part her lips, a single finger circling her wet opening. Jo shuddered and moaned, pushing her hips back against his. He stilled her with his free hand, finger nails biting half-moons into her skin.

“Ah ah ah,” he reprimanded. “Stay still for me.” With that, he pushed his finger slowly into her, slick coating up to his knuckle. She moaned, fogging up the glass. “There’s a good girl,” he breathed against her ear. He quickly added a second finger, gently pumping in and out of the tight heat of her.

By this time, Jo was whimpering pleas of, “more, harder, please Luce.” He just chuckled and placed a kiss against the soft skin behind her ear. Once Luce was satisfied that Jo was stretched and teased enough, he unzipped his jeans with one hand, pulling his cock out and pressing the head to her opening. She mewled in desperation.

“Patience,” he commanded against her skin. He waited a few more seconds, teasing Jo for a moment more, before pushing slowly into her. She gasped out at the feel of his long, thick cock settling itself inside her. Luce meanwhile enjoyed the feel of Jo fluttering around him, accommodating his size.  Once fully seated inside the girl, Luce thrust roughly and shallowly, teasing her again.

“Luce,” she groaned out. “Fuck me already.”

And how could he refuse when her voice hitched like that? He pulled out almost completely and then slammed back into her, sending her jolting forward. She cried out, bending so that she could push her hips back in time with his thrusts.

The heat of her clung to him, gripping his cock like a vice, and soon he was pulling out to spill over her thighs. He immediately pushed his fingers back inside her, jack hammering against her g-spot. She clenched around him as she came, crying out and pushing her hips against his fingers to ride out her orgasm.

They were both sated and leaning against the car, breathing heavily. Luce swiped his hand up Jo’s thighs, wiping away his come and smearing it on his own shirt; he had a spare.

“So,” he ventured. “Can I give you any pet names yet?”

“Fuck no,” was the reply, and he chuckled. Jo decided she liked Luce, but there was no way anyone was laying claim to her with a stupid pet name. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and submitted it to spnspankbank on Tumblr from my personal account. Here is the link to that post http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com/post/75417056447
> 
> I'm not used to writing straight sex, so I hope I did okay! Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
